The Ultimate Challenge: Giving Up Prologue
by SonicWhoLover
Summary: Enjoy this awesome series, as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles with their three girls: Sally, Cosmo, and Julie-Su go on a journey to stop Dr. Eggman while suffering pain and loss along the way.


The Ultimate Challenge: Giving Up Prologue

"Knuckles..., I-I'm scared..." Said Julie-Ju as she was slowly drifting in her hospital bed.  
"Don't worry, Su. It's just a quick procedure and then you'll be fine," He took her hand. "I promise..."  
"It's... not about the procedure, Knux." She said fearfully.  
Knuckles let go of her hand. "W-what do you mean?" All the sudden he had this fearful look in his eyes.  
"Knux..."  
"Come on Cosmo, we're gonna be alright, but you NEED to jump!" Tails said as he held his arms out over the edge between him and Cosmo. "I WILL catch you, I promise."  
Cosmo stood there trying to keep her balance as the ground she was standing on was slowly crumbling. "T-Tails..."  
"What is it?!" Tails said worried that she was going to fall.  
"I know how this is going to end... but just remember-"  
Tails was shot! "Augh! What was that?!"  
"So, Sal, what do you think of our romantic dinner?"  
Sally chuckles. "Yeah, chili-dogs and salad... REALLY romantic."  
Sonic picked up his chili-dog. "Whatever! I was going to take us somehwre fancy, but-"  
Sally gasped as Sonic was about to eat his chili-dog. "Sonic! Don't!"  
"When I was knocked out for the last procedure, I had a dream..."  
"Oh, no..." Knuckles said out lod. He got up, let of of Julie-Su's hand, and started pacing around the room looking worried. He though to himself, "Wait a second, you can't get her worried. It's just a dream..." He sat back down with Su... "Sorry about that. I just remembered I left the Master Emerlad unguarded...Heh..."  
"Knux, you said Vector was guarding it..."  
"Weeell-"  
"Knuckles, please help..." She said faintly. She closed her eyes but still talked.  
"Help with what?"  
"Ugh, Cosmo, I fell weak... You have to jump now!" Tails stumbled and got back up. He was seeing black around him. "I must've been hit with some sort of tranqulizer by Eggman...", he thought, "Just hold it out!" "Cosmo!" He yelled out loud. "Now!"  
"Tails... before I jump-  
"Please, hurry! He immediattely fell down to his knees in weakness. His hands still holding out for Cosmo.  
"Remember this..."  
Tails was fighting to keep his eyes open.  
It was too late. Sonic took a bite out of his chilidog and asked, "What?"  
"Oh no... Sonic! We need to get out of here!" Sally yelled and got up from her seat to help Sonic out.  
"Fine! Why-" When Sonic tried to get up, he didn't have the strength and fell down on his chair."Woo! For some reason I feel weak all the sudden..."  
"Robotnik poisoned your chili-dog!" She desperately tried to help him get up. "Come on, let's go!"  
"That's enough, 'Princess'!  
All the sudden a huge explosion went off in the back of the hospital. Everyone was yelling and guards were coming in with lazer-cannons to stop the threat.  
"Get back, get back!" They constantly yelled.  
"Su, I gotta- Augh!" Knuckles fell down unconschious. He had burn marks all over him.  
Julie-Su forced her eyes open for one last moment. She stretched out her hand slowly as she whispered, "Knuckles..." Her arm fell down and all went black.  
"Bad...Wolf..." Without one more word, she jumped.  
Tails, with little enrgy left, was about to catch her. Then, a sudden shift in the ground made him fall face-first. "NO!" He screamed as he fell. He managed to lift his head up, only to see his worst nightmare. Losing Cosmo again... He saw her, worried, panicked, waving her hands in the air too frightened to yell. He immediattely passed out. As he was drifiting he continuasly yelled the one, simple word... "No..." Everything went black.  
"Augh!" Sally fell down to the ground unconschious.  
Seeing that, Sonic mustered his strength to look up to see a smiling eggman holding a bat. Enraged, Sonic yelled at the top of his voice, "You're gonna pay for that!" He immediattely jumped up and started a homing attack. But he was weakened, and in the middle of it fell down to the ground and started to drift as well.  
"Hmph! I was hoping I could use this on you... but oh well!" Eggman then continuasly laughed.  
The last thing sonic heard or even thought of was that madman laughing... then, as all three had become, everything... went black.

"You're in my domain now..."  
All three: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles lifted their heads to see a dark room with two things: Eggman standing on a giant platform, and the three girls: Julie-Su, Cosmo, and Sally... in a giant glass "container" so to speak on the top. On the timer had 5 minutes and counting...  
"Let's play a little game..." Eggman said with a smirk on his face. Eggman then started to laugh.  
As all three men looked at each other, they knew they were in for a challenge...

-To be continued, or rather, preluded in: The Ultimate Challenge: Giving Up Part 1


End file.
